looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
People Are Bunny
People Are Bunny is a 1959 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The cartoon's title is a play on the show "People are Funny". Plot Watching television, Daffy Duck is excited by a hunting show called the QTTV Sportsman Hour that offers $1,000.00 for the first viewer to bring a rabbit to TV station QTTV. Attempting to convince Bugs Bunny to come to the station, Daffy first tries a ruse with TV show tickets, but Bugs immediately suspects Daffy is up to no good and declines. Daffy then grabs a gun and tells Bugs to oblige or be shot. At the scene of Station QTTV exterior bears more than a passing resemblance to CBS Television City in Hollywood, Daffy has Bugs at gunpoint when they see a parade of prizes coming out of a studio (car, boat, fur coat, refrigerator, "Key to Fort Knox", etc.), and they see people going into the show People Are Phoney starring Art Lamplighter. With dollar signs in his eyes, Daffy locks Bugs in a telephone booth, and runs into the studio. Bugs receives a call in the telephone booth from an announcer who tells Bugs if he correctly answers a question, he will win a jackpot. Bugs answers the math question and the jackpot dispenses through the coin return slot. The announcer then asks Bugs how he knew the answer so quickly. Bugs says, "One thing we rabbits know how to do is multiply." Meanwhile, Daffy appears as a contestant on People Are Phoney, where his task is to help a little old lady across the street while on camera. Things backfire in a hurry when the old lady (obviously one of Art's stooges) starts belting Daffy with her umbrella, belligerently declaring she doesn't need help crossing the street. Daffy staggers, is missed by a speeding truck ("Nyaah, ya missed me!!", he gloats, sticking out his tongue), then gets hit by a motorcycle. Art Lamplighter tells the hysterical audience that Daffy didn't quite make it, and it goes to show that "People Are Phoney". Sorely mad, Daffy comes back to the telephone booth where Bugs is counting the jackpot. Bugs says he got a call in the phone booth, which Daffy doesn't believe. Bugs says at any time now an announcer might call again. Bugs makes the sound of a ringing phone and cons Daffy into thinking they want another contestant. Daffy pushes Bugs out of the booth, telling Bugs to let him have it. Daffy grabs the "receiver" - now a stick of dynamite - and it explodes as Bugs walks away. He shrugs, "So I let him have it." Looking for Bugs, Daffy asks a studio usher (actually Bugs in disguise) if he saw a rabbit. Bugs points him to a door, and Daffy is sent to the show Were You There (a takeoff of the show You Are There) which happens to be depicting "Indian Massacre At Burton's Bend". Daffy then comes out with his head scalped {"All right, where's the wise guy?", he mutters, slapping his scalp back onto his head}. At the end, Bugs is disguised as a producer and he tells Daffy that he's suddenly wanted for Costume Party (a reference to the real Masquerade Party), tricking him into donning a rabbit costume. The show he is sent to is the QTTV Sportsman Hour to which Daffy intended to bring Bugs, and Bugs collects the fee Daffy wanted for himself. When Daffy protests that he's a duck, not a rabbit, the host declares it is now duck season, and a bunch of hunters shoot at Daffy. Bugs shrugs off Daffy's plight, noting, "Eh, they always shoot blanks on TV," Daffy, his beak full of bullet holes, mutters "'Blanks', he says." Emptying a stack of buckshot from his mouth, he offers them to Bugs: "Have a handful of blanks! Sheesh!" Availability * (1982) VHS - A Night at the Movies 1959: The Young Philadelphians * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Daffy Duck: Frustrated Fowl (cropped to widescreen) * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App Notes * People Are Bunny is a takeoff of the Art Linkletter show People Are Funny where people performed different "stunts" to win money. * This is the second time in which Bugs disguises himself as an usher to send someone into a show that involved Indians and then trick his enemy into a hunter/sportsman related show. The first was Wideo Wabbit where Bugs sends Elmer Fudd into a TV studio playing You Were There, which was reenacting Custer's Last Stand and then trick him into his own show The Sportsman's Hour. Censorship * On the FOX version of The Merrie Melodies Show, the part where Daffy walks up to Bugs after getting blasted by the hunters, spits out a handful of buckshots, and groans, "Blanks, he says! Have a handful of blanks" was cut with a fake iris-out after Bugs says, "Eh, they hunters always use blanks on TV."http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-p.aspx * The syndicated version of The Merrie Melodies Show leaves in the ending, but replaces Daffy getting shot by the hunters with a still shot of Bugs. Gallery People are Bunny 01.jpg People are Bunny 02.jpg People are Bunny 03.jpg People are Bunny 04.jpg People are Bunny 05.jpg People are Bunny 06.jpg People are Bunny 07.jpg People are Bunny 08.jpg People are Bunny 09.jpg People are Bunny 10.jpg People are Bunny 11.jpg People are Bunny 12.jpg People are Bunny 13.jpg People are Bunny 14.jpg People are Bunny 15.jpg People are Bunny 16.jpg People are Bunny 17.jpg People are Bunny 18.jpg People are Bunny 19.jpg People are Bunny 20.jpg People are Bunny 21.jpg People are Bunny 22.jpg People are Bunny 23.jpg People are Bunny 24.jpg People are Bunny 25.jpg People are Bunny 26.jpg People are Bunny 27.jpg People are Bunny 28.jpg People are Bunny 29.jpg People are Bunny 30.jpg People are Bunny 31.jpg People are Bunny 32.jpg People are Bunny 33.jpg People are Bunny 34.jpg People are Bunny 35.jpg People are Bunny 36.jpg People are Bunny 37.jpg People are Bunny 38.jpg People are Bunny 39.jpg People are Bunny 40.jpg People are Bunny 41.jpg PeopleareBunny_Lobby_Card.png|Lobby Card #1 people-are-bunny-600.jpg|Lobby Card #2 15626907787321231481934.jpg|A screenshot of this short was on the right side on the back of the box of the (1982) VHS A Night of the Movies 1959: The Young Philadelphians References External Links * People Are Bunny at Internet Movie Database * People Are Bunny at SuperCartoons.net * People Are Bunny at B99.TV Category:1959 Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Bugs Bunny Robert McKimson Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Tom Ray Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by William Butler Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Daws Butler Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton Category:DVD Widescreen Cropped Cartoons Category:Caricatures of real people